


eat me up alive

by thanatopis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Genji Has A Pussy, M/M, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanatopis/pseuds/thanatopis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>The dawn has come, signifying a new day full of responsibility and duty, and soon they will have to leave the safe haven that is this room they’ve made theirs. Genji mourns the feeling of freedom that the quietness of night brings, how it makes him feel like he could do anything if he truly wanted too.</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	eat me up alive

Genji smiles when he feels Hanzo’s hand pass over the artificial muscles of his lower back. He makes patterns of pure nonsense with grand sweeps, and Genji tries wiggling him off, wanting to catch a few more moments of sleep since Hanzo kept him up most of last night.

When it’s clear Hanzo has no intention of allowing Genji to rest in peace, he rouses from sleep with a deep, rumbling groan, waking up bit by bit with every delicate pass of Hanzo’s finger tips tickling over his sensors. The armor plates Genji regularly wears in battle are absent. He is as bare and vulnerable as he can be in this body, and finds that he does not mind it one bit.

Warm, amber light cuts softly into the bedroom through the window, giving the room an almost otherworldly glow—comforting and incredibly cozy—a moment that feels separate from the normal flow of time.

The dawn has come, signifying a new day full of responsibility and duty, and soon they will have to leave the safe haven that is this room they’ve made theirs. Genji mourns the feeling of freedom that the quietness of night brings, how it makes him feel like he could do anything if he truly wanted too.

Genji studies Hanzo and wonders if he slept more than two hours. He looks _too_ awake for Genji’s liking.

It’s true that Genji sleeps easier now than he did ten years ago, but Hanzo still has difficulty keeping the nightmares at bay.

Hanzo rarely speaks of what he dreams about, but Genji doesn’t have to ask. The cold sweat that breaks out over Hanzo’s body, his increased respiration rate, and his pained grunts of distress are tells enough of what terrorizes his brother’s subconscious. Genji wishes he could take Hanzo’s nightmares—their darkest of times together—and substitute the memories for ones during their blissful youth.

A time of sticky sweet kisses during the height of summer. Where one or the other, Genji can't remember who, tasted like strawberry and vanilla mochi as their tongues melted the flavors together, creating a completely new and irresistible essence that they could only feed each other. Their lips were cool and a relief in the sweltering, muggy heat of late July in Tokyo. Multiple cicadas sang, an uproarious choir that echoed the rising joy in Genji’s heart. Hanzo’s hand caressing over his back, Genji’s hand on his leg beneath the lightweight yukata, creeping closer along the inside of his thigh…

Genji hopes that when Hanzo finds his way through the dark, he’ll remember those moments instead of the painful ones.

Lazily stretching his limbs from where he’s sprawled out on this stomach, Genji smiles softly at Hanzo, tilting his chin up. Genji watches his brothers face closely as his cybernetic system hums lightly, purring almost.

“If I were to close my eyes, I could almost mistake it for skin.” Hanzo murmurs, hair hanging in his eyes and casting shadows Genji tries his best to clear. “It’s so warm…every inch of you. I wouldn’t have believed it so, before.”

Genji considers Hanzo’s words for a prolonged moment, wondering just how best to respond.

Hanzo is so incredibly fragile in an emotional sense. It’s taken Genji years of chasing him down, of Genji trying to prove to Hanzo that he is worth more than killing and searching for atonement, that Genji still loves him despite their painful past, and the horrible thing that was done to him.

Hanzo still has trouble understanding why Genji allows such… _softness_. Why he allows Hanzo to touch him and seek pleasure from his body when he’s the one who nearly destroyed it.

“Does it still bother you? Waking up and finding me so different?” Genji asks gently, curious and imploring. There’s no ounce of judgement in his tone because Genji’s come to learn no one will ever judge Hanzo as harshly as he does himself.

Genji has had time to come to terms with his body and the mechanics of his new anatomy, and he is fond of what he has become— _finally_. There is no point dwelling in the past over what was, so Genji looks towards the future, hopes to rebuild what he has lost with Hanzo by his side.

Hanzo blinks slowly, shaking his head as he traces fingers lightly over Genji’s back, where his tattoo once resided.

“No,” Hanzo begins after a moment, voice strong with certainty. “This body is yours, and so I love it as I have always loved you.”

Smitten, Genji chuckles. A smirk curves his lips because while Hanzo has never had a particular way with words, he surprises Genji every once and a while with his eloquence and romanticism, and just how unintentional it almost always is.

Like the utterly hopeless fool he is, Genji eats it up like a love struck school girl waiting for her crush after class.

He wiggles closer to Hanzo absentmindedly, wanting to feel him near, breathe in his scent and relish in it. His hand wraps around Hanzo’s waist, brushing his thumb along the skin in a soothing gesture. Genji rubs his face in an affectionate manner against Hanzo’s chest, his skin like a cooling balm for his scars.

The habit of hiding his face under his visor is a long forgotten ritual when Genji’s with Hanzo. Genji may be scarred, but he is not ashamed to show the struggle he went through to keep his life.

Zenyatta once told him scars were not the proof of one’s weakness, but their strength—a testimony that they had overcome a great deal and had come out on the other side more or less intact. Genji is proof of that.

Hanzo hesitates for a short moment before he presses soft kisses where the sharp blade of his katana once tore flesh. Genji’s eyes close on a wild flutter of dark lashes as his head tips back, like he’s seeking the warmth of the sun with those lips worshipping him.

“And I love you. So much.” Genji whispers, rubbing his hand along Hanzo’s chest. “I always have, even when I didn’t want too.”

Hanzo’s last two kisses linger on the thin skin of his eye lids, rearing back to watch Genji’s eyes open with dazed admiration and awe, and the love he gives so freely—so _generously_ that it makes every part of Hanzo’s body ache because he deserves absolutely none of it.

“I sometimes wish that you would punish me for the unspeakable things that I have done.” Hanzo says, melancholy look etched so deep in the lines of his face that it makes Genji hurt, like a needle burrowing gradually inside his heart.

He briskly rises on his elbow, nudging his nose against Hanzo’s, lips brushing ever so lightly against his brother’s own. His other hand comes up to cup Hanzo’s cheek, thumb caressing over his cheekbone.

“Hanzo. Stop this.” Genji says firmly, catching Hanzo’s eyes and keeping them with a stubborn insistence.

“You do not need to do this with me. I have forgiven you—I forgave you so long ago. You have punished yourself enough already brother—you do not need me to do it for you as well.” Genji quips, giving Hanzo one last meaningful look before his mouth curves, settling back into their easy atmosphere.

Genji’s grin is charmingly cheeky, an expression that’s so reminiscent of the past during Genji’s carefree, younger years that it takes Hanzo’s breath away.

His eyes flash with devious intent as he pulls Hanzo’s body on top of his own. Genji hums when Hanzo follows without protest, always so pleased by how good Hanzo’s weight feels pinning him down against any flat surface. The resonance of the sound vibrates in Genji’s chest, deep and rumbling, resembling something akin to a purr.

The sound lights Hanzo on fire.

“Now do something better with your mouth and put it on me,” Genji demands, eyes lidding coyly as he bites the corner of his bottom lip.

Hanzo cannot resist him; it’s both a mix of guilt and utter adoration that makes him the way he is—this heartsick fool.

Genji spreads his legs wide on either side of Hanzo’s waist, his pussy wet and yearning for the skillful talents of Hanzo’s tongue—displaying his passion and eager devotion in how he sucks, licks, and kisses over Genji’s clit, making him writhe and ache, reaching out for anything that can keep him afloat.

Hanzo’s eyes darken, instinctively grinding down against Genji’s cunt with a groan.

“How many times has it been? Have I not satisfied you enough yet, Genji?” Hanzo smirks, the quirk of his mouth is attractively sharp and sensuous as he crowds closer over Genji, hedonistic and so beautiful in the golden amber light of the room that paints his skin in a honeyed glow.

“It’ll never be enough anija,” Genji breathes, overwhelmed by how much he feels.

Genji sighs when Hanzo begins kissing down his body, lips making every inch of his artificial skin tingle.

Hanzo is an incredibly generous lover. He enjoys taking Genji apart piece by piece, until he is nothing more than base carnality and instinct, everything burnt away other than the desperate urge to fuck until he’s exhausted. Hanzo takes pride in making Genji tremble with how bad he needs him, like when he’s thrusting his hips up against nothing but open air as he begs Hanzo to give him what he wants.

Hanzo cannot deny Genji anything, so he willingly dips his head to rest in-between Genji’s thighs, hand caressing up his belly to feel his wave like undulations under the palm of his seeking hand. Genji is already _so_ wet, fluids an electric green that tastes mildly sweet on the blunt of Hanzo’s tongue as he licks in broad stripes along Genji’s inner and outer labia lips.

Hanzo chuckles with bemusement when Genji shouts, body jerking, as if still startled and surprised by his own reactions even after all this time and various experimentations that left his systems rebooting.

The sound transforms into that of a long, drawn out moan and Genji spreads his legs wider, anchoring the balls of his feet on the bed as he grinds up into Hanzo’s mouth with leisure rolls of his hips. Genji sighs in bliss, head tossing this way and that as Hanzo opens him up with clever flicks of his tongue, rubbing up and down his thighs.

“ _Ah—mmm_ —Anija…”

Hanzo groans at the sentimental nickname that has come to mean so much more to him than what he could have ever expected in his youth.

He slides his hands slowly over the back of Genji’s thighs, feeling the texture of his artificial body, the seams and various dips, how it’s different but not at all unpleasant. Hanzo rests his hands where the undersides of Genji’s knees meet, and pushes Genji’s flexible body backwards just a bit so that he is completely wide open for Hanzo’s own purposes.

Genji gasps, feeling his own lubrication ooze out of him and slide down towards the crack of his ass, making him shiver with how it slowly trails over his most sensitive parts. He excuses Hanzo’s hands from their duty of keeping Genji propped up just right, moving his own hands to bracket his knees, unashamed at how crude he must look in Hanzo’s eyes. His demoralizing position only makes Genji hotter.

“You’re going to soak the bed at this rate Genji,” Hanzo huffs, amused, thumbing lightly at Genji’s clit in a maddening slow drawl that has Genji whining, moving his hips as best he can and pleading with the demure look in his eyes that’s begging Hanzo to make him come.

Hanzo ignores him, as expected.

“So mean to me…” Genji teases.

Hanzo grunts in appreciation when he dips his middle finger in Genji’s pussy, hot and wet, pumping once, twice, three times before he’s cruelly removing them, wiping the extra slick on the bed sheets and leaving Genji feeling impossibly empty.

Genji’s breath comes increasingly quick.

“Anija— _ngh_ — _please_ —”

Hanzo’s laughs again, eyes flashing before he descends back down between Genji’s thighs. Genji shouts, throwing his head back as Hanzo sucks at his clit, alternating with broad strokes of his tongue in a fast, hurried pace that has Genji’s eyes rolling back with how good it is.

“Oh—oh god yes,” Genji moans. There’s not enough mouthfuls of air that he can gasp down to keep him tethered to the ground, hovering in a blissful state of awareness.

“Oh, _yessss_ —just like—”

The unexpected surprise of three fingers fucking back into him, along with Hanzo’s worshipping mouth makes Genji cry out, snagging a handful of Hanzo’s hair in his fist. The hand that remains holding his thighs open tightens on instinct, widening his legs as far as they will go as Hanzo’s fingers pound into his pussy, hitting his inner walls at a precise angle that has Genji shaking uncontrollably and sobbing warnings that if Hanzo continues, he’ll come.

The hitched warnings only spur Hanzo on more—his fingers move faster, squelching noises loud and obscene in the quiet room that heats with the warmth of their bodies. Hanzo groans like a man on the brink of ruin with how debauched Genji looks and sounds. The knowledge that it’s because of _him_ has Hanzo’s cock positively aching to replace his fingers with the pulsing girth between his legs, but not yet will he indulge in that pleasure.

Hanzo’s eyes rise to make contact with Genji’s own and Genji thinks he is everything sultry and erotic. He can’t keep his own eyes open long enough to admire Hanzo’s handsome face lapping at his cunt like it’s the best thing he’s ever eaten.

Genji’s whole body starts to spasm knowingly, a shake that starts in his thighs and travels throughout every nerve he has. He cries out as his hips jolt off the bed; the sensation in his lower body white-hot. There’s a numbness that starts to spread in his clit where Hanzo circles it over and over again with increasing intensity and no plans of stopping until Genji is absolutely wrecked.

Genji gasps, high and shrill, overwhelmed as steam exits out of the compartments at his shoulders and his hips circle, instinctively riding Hanzo’s face like he knows nothing else.

This…oh god, this feels _different_. More intense, more— _everything_.

Black spots form on Genji’s vision, and he realizes then that he’s been holding his breath in anticipation. Hanzo’s been hitting a spot deep inside that feels like heaven, making Genji’s artificial systems whirl and his processors heat. He doesn’t identify the sensation right away, but it feels similar to whenever he would hold his bladder as a kid, and the threat of urinating all over himself was very present.

It takes Genji’s breath away when it hits, like a wave crashing down onto shore. All the air punches out of his lungs and Genji watches with wide, astonished eyes as he squirts all over Hanzo’s mouth and chin, silent scream stretching at the corners of his mouth.

The stream arches high and lands in the hairs of Hanzo’s beard. His older brother doesn’t even look like he minds. It’s quite the opposite in fact—he looks incredibly smug by these proceedings, licking over his lips like he had been pondering if Genji could do that at all and just proved his conclusions correct.

Genji can’t handle looking at his attractively flushed face painted with his juices, so his eyes roll back into his head, feeling his whole entire body shake as he claws at the sheets.

“ _Ahhnnggg—haa—oh fuck_ —”

Genji doesn’t rear back like most would when Hanzo hurriedly climbs up his body and starts kissing him. He whines into it instead, allowing Hanzo to lead the press of their tongues and the wet smack of their lips. It’s absolutely filthy, them sharing Genji’s taste back and forth, but he loves it, aches for more as he wraps his arms around Hanzo’s back, clinging to him closely.

When Genji feels the tip of Hanzo’s cock tease against his sensitive opening, Genji breaks away with a gasp, hips twitching instinctively because Hanzo will always feel like that missing piece to his incomplete puzzle.

Genji’s eyes are wide, scandalized, as he shakes his head in pure disbelief.

Hanzo lines himself up, bottom lip caught between both rows of teeth as he strokes himself a couple of times. His cock is so wet; Genji can hear the soft, slick sounds before Hanzo stops and begins tracing the hood of Genji’s clit with his hot cockhead.

 “ _Anija_ ,” Genji whines, tears coming to his eyes. “It’s too much—it’s too—”

Concerns of overstimulation on Genji’s part does not deter Hanzo from pushing in with a laborious grunt, back arching. He goes in with one long torturous thrust that makes Genji feel the whole of him, moaning at the deliberate stretch of his pussy and how Hanzo feels so good and _big_ inside of him like this.

Genji’s head lolls back, helpless to him.

Hanzo gathers Genji in his arms, one hand smoothing over his back and another settling on his thigh, repositioning Genji’s leg to rest on Hanzo’s hip. He starts thrusting into Genji then, gradually at first, a steady tempo that mimics the pounding of their hearts. Hanzo buries his face into Genji’s neck with a groan when he starts picking up speed, hips hammering, pushing back Genji’s thigh so he can hit at that angle that always gets Genji screaming.

Genji’s hands claw down Hanzo’s back, dipping over the curve of his ass to grab handfuls and anchor them together. The force of his urgency rattles the headboard of the bed, inspiring their passions further.

“ _Hah_ —come on, fuck me, fuck me— _you’re so good_ —” Genji chants, breaking off in a chorus of heated _ah ah ah’s_ when Hanzo slams his hand down onto the headboard and uses the extra leverage to put more power into his thrusts. Genji bares his teeth, growl rumbling inside his throat as he pushes back on Hanzo’s cock, desperate for it.

Their hips meet with a punishing slam, the sound is loud and filthy, reverberating against the bare walls to echo back even louder in their ears. Hanzo indulges himself by reverently touching the point at which they connect. He rubs his fingers around the circumference of his cock, over Genji’s soaked folds, settling at the smooth, erect nub of flesh that is Genji’s clit, circling the bundle of nerves with a fervency.

Hanzo has never seen something as arousing as Genji choking on his breath due to Hanzo’s touch. The rush of pride and possessiveness he feels could become addicting if he let it, but Hanzo has no such qualms.

“You’re gonna make me come,” Genji whimpers, slipping back into their mother language, a habit he displays when he’s feeling it particularly well. It only encourages Hanzo on further, knowing Genji is so close.

“Then come,” Hanzo murmurs in Japanese, his voice like the far off rumblings of thunder during a mid-afternoons storm. Genji trembles. “Show me how good I make you feel.”

“Anija—Anija—” Genji chants, already losing himself to it as his hips buck wildly.

He cries out, coming hard around Hanzo’s cock, clenching around him so tight and sucking him so deep that Hanzo follows shortly after, too keyed up from teasing Genji earlier. Hanzo holds him through it, feeling Genji’s body undulate and writhe underneath his own as Hanzo pants and grunts, rolling his hips shallowly, pumping his come into him like a piston.

Genji’s systems hum loudly trying to process the intense pleasure his brain’s synapses are creating and responding to. Hanzo watches as Genji gradually starts to come back from his world of euphoria, stroking over his cheek to ground him back to something physical.

Genji is wheezing, sweat on his brow, and when Hanzo finally comes back into focus, Genji shakes his head in utter bewilderment, eyes full of wonder as he pulls Hanzo down for a kiss that’s sluggish and sweet.

“You almost made my systems reboot again,” Genji murmurs, matter-of-fact, when their lips part. He sighs in contentment when he stretches back on the bed, throwing his arms to either side of himself with a huff.

Hanzo makes a thoughtful sound of acknowledgement at that as he delicately removes himself from Genji’s body. He takes a moment to admire how his come oozes back out of Genji’s pussy, and is almost tempted to eat it back out of him.

That desire, on top of many others, will have to wait for another day however. The room is noticeably brighter now and Hanzo probably has thirty minutes before he has to make it down stairs for a mission debriefing.

Oh, how the gods love to play with fate, Hanzo muses. The Shimada brothers: former criminal lords turned into borderline vigilante heroes doing their best to save the world with other strays.

He almost laughs at the thought.

“That’s a shame,” Hanzo states plainly, pressing Genji closer into his body, nuzzling at his hair. “I’ll just have to try harder next time.”


End file.
